El paradigma de la expansión
by Serendipia
Summary: El momento en el que el Big Bang se produjo se dio lugar una expansión constante del Universo que aún somos capaces de observar. El Universo de nuestros chicos también se expande...
1. El problema del contacto físico

-Oye, Sheldon, puede que sea indiscreto...

-Entonces probablemente lo seas.

Leonard fruncio el ceño. No sabía de que se extrañaba. Su compañero, que ya de por si era desagradable, lo era aun más cuando estaba trabajando. Le irritaba enormemente que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba. Pero si Leonard tuviera que estar atento a todo lo que le irrita a Sheldon, no podría ni respirar. A veces incluso le da por pensar que quizás esa sea su siguiente petición en ese "contrato" de compañeros de piso que tiene firmado con el. Una vez le dio por comentarselo en broma y este respondió: "francamente Leonard, si no supiera que necesitas el oxígeno que se obtiene en la respiración probablemente te pediría que no lo hicieras. A veces eres muy ruidoso... ¿seguro que no te han vuelto a mirar aquel problemilla de las vegetaciones...?"

Suspiró. Ahora le tocó fruncir el ceño a Sheldon.

-¿Y...?

-¿Qué?

-Obviamente por el tono de tu voz ibas a seguir la frase. ¿Que más ibas a decir?

Nada, olvidalo- murmuró, volviendo al libro que leía.

Sheldon suspiro aparentemente hastiado. A Leonard le empezaba a irritar (más) el trato que Sheldon le daba. No tenía ningun motivo de queja. Había estado callado toda la tarde, era la primera vez que abría la boca en varias horas. Con la tranquilidad que últimamente tenían en la casa, rota de manera puntual por Penny, a veces creía que se olvidaría de hablar, ya que Sheldon llevaba varios días enfrascado en el desarrollo de una teoría que según él "revolucionaría los paradigmas de la física actual y le proporcionaría el premio Nobel". Leonard no hacía mucho caso a estas afirmaciones. Conocía las teorías de Sheldon, y le parecían coherentes y bien desarrolladas, pero siempre decía lo mismo sobre sus investigaciones (¡maldito egocéntrico!). A consecuencia de esto, Sheldon llevaba algunos días hablando poco, daba sus discursos de siempre a la hora de la cena, pero poco más. Como ahora Leonard estaba de vacaciones, por la mañana no se veían, así que las habituales charlas del almuerzo, no se daban.

Últimamente desde que Howard se fue al espacio la cosa estaba muy tranquila. Raj seguía apareciendo por allí, por supuesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta semana era él quien se encargaba de llevar a Sheldon al trabajo, pero ya no aparecía con tanta frecuencia para cenar, o para hacer el tonto, como hacían antes. Estaba tristón, y actuaba como una quinceañera a la que el novio la ha dejado en pleno Síndrome pre-menstrual. Eso si, Amy aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia en la casa (ya fuera por efecto rebote de estar con Penny o para ver directamente a Sheldon), y Sheldon, que normalmente no salía al mundo exterior salvo para lo necesario, ahora lo hacía bastante más a menudo.

Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente cuestión.

Bueno...

Sheldon se dio la vuelta desde su escritorio, bufando.

-Leonard, espero, de verdad, que sea algo realmente importante. No se si eres consciente pero estas interrumpiendo la actividad de un futuro premio Nobel.

-Bueno... tu y Amy... quiero decir... bueno... ¡oh, a la porra! ¿Hasta donde habeis llegado Amy y tú?

Sheldon lo miró con sorpresa y parpadeó.

-No veo el porqué de tanto apuro para preguntarme eso. Depende del punto de referencia que tomemos.

Disculpa, ¿punto de referencia?- preguntó Leonard.

-Si, punto de referencia. Si, por ejemplo, tomamos en cuenta nuestro piso, lo más lejos que he llegado con ella es el zoo.

Leonard lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa. No se podía creer que, a estas alturas, aún no pudiera entender a lo que se estaba referiendo.

No, me refiero... fisicamente. Como pareja, ya sabes...

-Oh, Leonard, ¿te parece eso una razón de peso para interrumpirme? Como sabes, aunque Amy es mi novia, nosotros estamos un paso por encima de esas bobadas desagradables del intercambio de fluidos, y no tenemos una relación física como podría ser la tuya con Penny, sino que es una relación de la mente...

Oye, que yo con Penny no estoy solamente por lo físico- aclaró Leonard visiblemente dolido.

Pues no entiendo entonces que otras razones puedes tener para estar con ella.

Leonard empezaba a desesperarse.

Sheldon, hemos tocado este tema un millón de veces y un millón de veces te he respondido lo mismo. ¡Que Penny no tenga estudios universitarios no significa que no la quiera!

Lo que es evidente es que no podríais llevar una relación tan ejemplar como la que tenemos Amy y yo- dijo con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

Oh, ni nosotros ni nadie, creeme- respondió Leonard por lo bajini.

De repente, entró Raj sin aviso en el edificio. Tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Es oficial. He estado haciendo calculos y si sigo engordando a este ritmo, en un par de años tendre el peso adecuado para someterme a una operación de reducción de estomago- y dicho esto, se desplomó en el sofa.

-Pues, sinceramente, en vez de estar haciendo cuentas para un asunto tan banal podrías estar trabajando en las ecuaciones que hablamos... ¡que para eso te contraté!

-Sheldon, ahora no, estoy en un autentico momento de crisis.

Bueno, Raj, solo porque hayas engordado unos kilitos...

En cuanto Leonard soltó eso se arrepintió. Rajesh empezó a sollozar de una manera muy ruidosa.

-¿Solo unos kilitos? ¿So-solo unos kilitos? ¡A este paso acabaré siendo el primer cachalote indio conocido!

-En realidad, Raj, por mucho que engordes seguiras siendo humano. Lo correcto sería decir que te asemejarías a un cachalote, no que te transformarías en uno- le corrigió Sheldon

-¡Yo me transformo en lo que me da la gana!-chilló de forma histerica Raj mientras hundía la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofa.

-Tranquilizate Raj, que no es para tanto. Solo tienes que hacer más ejercicio, y comer menos.

Si no fuera porque no te estas refieriendo al tipo de "ejercicio" que a mi me gustaría, te daría la razón.- Sheldon miró a Raj con extrañeza mientras Leonard, que entendió al momento de que iba el tema, rió por lo bajo.

Bueno, de ese tipo queremos todos.

Ya, pero tu no puedes quejarte... ¡tienes novia! ¡y además esta buenísima!

Leonard soltó una risilla pícara. No, no podía quejarse. Aunque Penny y él habían pasado por una mala racha, ya estaba superado, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

¿Sabeis cuanto tiempo llevo sin acostarme con una mujer?

Si contamos desde lo que ocurrió con Penny... 1 año. Pero no veo la relación con... ¡oooooh!- exclamó Sheldon abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡Ya veo! ¡Todo esto es porque hace tiempo que no copulas con una mujer!

Bueno, todo, todo, no. Aunque es gran parte del problema- Raj parecía realmente abrumado.

¿Y cuáles son las otras partes del problema?

Bueno... el estrés por lo de Howard... le echo muchísimo de menos, ¿sabeís?- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrillo.

Todos le echamos mucho de menos, Raj...

Yo, no – aclaró Sheldon

Oh, vamos Sheldon, te quejaste el otro día en el Chino sobre eso...

Si, porque tuve que llamar a Amy para que viniera con nosotros y así poder pedir el menu para cuatro... ¡Cómo si Amy no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer! Como hacer descubrimientos importantes en su campo aunque irrelevantes, en mi opinión, para la Ciencia en general.

Si, bueno... eso o cogerse una buena cogorza con las chicas- dijo Leonard como quien no quiere la cosa. Raj y el no pudieron reprimir la carcajada, ante el disgusto de Sheldon.

Puede ser que Amy haya perdido un poco el control desde que ha establecido lazos de amistad con Penny, pero no os olvideis que aun así sigue siendo una científica admirable, con un gran intelecto...

-Creo que tengo ganas de potar- Masculló Amy Farrah-Fowler entre las carcajadas etílicas de sus amigas.

-Oh, Amy, ¡si apenas has bebido! ¡No nos vayas a amargar la noche!¡Recuerda que esta es una noche de diversión!

-¡Sheee! ¡Divershión!- gritó con jubiló una muy afectada Bernadette.

Si Sheldon hubiese visto a Amy en ese momento, probablemente no le hubieran quedado palabras para defenderla. Tenía el pelo revuelto, las gafas torcidas, y una sonrisa estupida en su cara. Ebria no era la definición adecuada para su estado. Muy ebria se acercaba bastante más.

Ah, pero esta noche había excusa. Y de las buenas. Bernadette no estaba bien. Echaba de menos a Howard. Y no solo eso, también estaba preocupada por el. Todos lo estaban, claro, pero ella más, como es lógico. Por eso de ser su mujer, y tal. Lo que hacen los vínculos sexuales entre la especie humana, pensó Amy. Muy curioso.

¿Por qué tendré un novio tan mojigato?- expreso en voz alta sin pensar. Hablaba el alcohol por ella, pero era un pensamiento que llevaba en su cabeza durante bastante tiempo que provoco una sonora carcajada en Bernadette y una expresión de sorpresa en Penny.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya habíais avanzado algo!

Bueeeeeno... ha habido algunos avances... ¡Pero yo quiero SEXO!- exclamó con desesperación mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio en la silla.

Ay, cariño, es de Sheldon de quien estamos hablando- dijo Penny mientras daba un sorbo a su Cosmopolitan.

Sheeeee... es Sheldon y esh rarito- dijo Bernadette entre risitas. Penny se la quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Muy bien. Se de alguien que no va a beber más esta noche.

¿Quién?-preguntó con inocencia Bernadette. Penny la miró levantando una ceja- ¿te refieresh a mi? ¡pero shi no lo eshtamos pashando muy biennn!

Si, cielo, muy bien, pero no más chupitos de tequila por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Soy una mujer fertil con unas necesidades, maldita sea!¡Y Gerard es satisfactorio, pero ya no me basta!- exclamó Amy. Se podía apreciar la frustración en su voz.

Si no te gusta como estan yendo las cosas, ¿por qué no lo dejas? Hay más tios por ahí que no... bueno, que no son Sheldon.- Preguntó Penny, loca por no sacar el tema de "Gerard" en la conversación. No le gustaba saber los detalles de lo que hacía Amy con "Gerard", su cepillo de dientes eléctrico, en la intimidad de su cuarto.

¡Pues precisamente porque es Sheldon!¿no lo entendéis?

No-respondieron con rotundidad las dos mujeres con expresión incrédula

- Yo creo que ni shiquiera entiendo de que eshtamo hablando- añadió con aire confundido Bernadette.

No solo es mi primer novio...

Ya empezamos...-susurro Penny mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

...sino que el es... bueno, un sueño- suspiró Amy con aire soñador- tan atractivo, tan inteligente, tan palido... con esa memoria eidetica que me pone tan...

¡Ya, ya lo sabemos!, te pone muy burra y no quieres dejar de intentarlo.

Amy negó con la cabeza.

-No me malinterpreteis, no es solo eso... ¡es tan tierno a veces!¡y tan divertido! A veces cuando me mira tengo la sensación de que me hubiera tragado de golpe un vaso de leche caliente con miel. No acabo de entender la raíz de este suceso, ya que me he hecho varios chequeos médicos y no aparece ninguna señal del porque puede ser esto, pero es agradable, y al mismo tiempo me pone muy nerviosa.

Oooooh... ¡Amy! ¡creo que se lo que te pasa!

Lo dudo mucho, Penny. No tienes ningún conocimiento de fisiología para poder conocer a que se debe- contestó Amy con aire bobo mientras bebía de su copa.

No, pero si tengo experiencia... en otras materias. Dejemoslo en que he estudiado... en otra escuela.

¡La eshcuela de la calle, nena!- soltó de repente Bernadette con mucho retintín.

En realidad, iba a decir la escuela de la vida- le replicó Penny frunciendo el ceño- ¿y de donde has sacado esa otra copa?

Maaaaaagiaaaaaa- le respondió poniendo aire místico y moviendo mucho las manos delante de la cara de Penny.

Penny la observo durante unos segundos con expresión de hastio.

Es mi copa, ¿verdad? Anda, Bernadette, devuelvemela.

¡No! ¡ahora esh mía!

Penny suspiró mientras susurraba algo así como "tener amigas para que te quiten las copas".

A pesar de todo sonreía, así que no le parecía tan mal después de todo. En realidad, se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Y lo que le estaba contando Amy le parecía tan tierno... tan puro todo.

Bueno, salvo la parte de que se lo follaría por su memoría eidética. Eso no, eso no era ni siquiera agradable.

Amy, cielo, ¿de verdad que no lo ves?-Amy negó con la cabeza de manera exagerada, haciendo que parte de la melena se le fuera a la cara. La última copa empezaba a subirsele a la cabeza- bueno, dudo que en este momento veas nada tal y como estás- masculló mientras observaba la mitad de la cara de Amy que quedaba descubierta. - Amy, creo que te podrías estar enamorada de Sheldon Cooper- Penny no pudo evitar sonreir mientras decía esto.

¡Tonterias! ¡el amor es para sentimentales, y yo soy una chica muy racional!-exclamó Amy mientras se colocaba el pelo detras de la oreja.

¡Exacto!¡eres una chica después de todo! Y todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez en su vida. No es algo malo.

De repente, se escucho un sollozo. Las dos volvieron la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido. Bernadette se sorbía la nariz ruidosamente mientras unas enormes lagrimas le caían por las rosadas mejillas.

-¡Yo también estoy muy enamorada! ¡de mi Howie! ¡y esta ahí afuera, dando vueltas en el espacio!¡podría pasarle cualquier cosa! ¡podría...!- el llanto no le permitió acabar la frase.

-Bueno, creo que se acabo la noche de chicas- dijo con pesar Penny. Amy no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.


	2. El enigma de la tercera base

-Lo he decidido- murmuró Amy mientras se tambaleaba en las escaleras del rellano del apartamento de Penny.

-¿Qué? Amy, ¿por qué no me ayudas? es pequeñita, pero no deja de ser un peso muerto- Penny, con expresión de angustia, cargaba apoyada en sus hombros a una semiinconsciente Bernadette.

-¿Qué?- graznó Amy como respuesta. Si alguna vez hubo alguna expresión de inteligencia en ese rostro, se había esfumado por completo.

-Que más da. Total, si ya estamos prácticamente en mi casa- suspiró Penny resignandose a ser ella la que tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo.

-Lo tengo ya más que decidido. Voy a prácticar el coito con Sheldon Cooper.

Penny, que antes estaba resoplando, se rió con ganas.

- Eso esta muy bien, cariño. Pero ahora, vamos a entrar en mi apartamento, vamos a acostar a Bernadette, a buscar el colchon hinchable para que puedas dormir en el y...

-No- soltó de forma seca Amy, que había dejado de andar y estaba de pie en medio del rellano, justo entre el apartamento de Penny y el de los chicos- no me has entendido, mejor amiga.

-¡Claro que te he entendido! por favor, Amy, busca en mi bolso mis llaves para que pueda abrir la puerta.

-Voy a practicar el coito con Sheldon Cooper AHORA. Sin más demora.

A Penny casi se le desencaja la mandibula de la impresión.

-No, Amy. No es el momento. ¡No sabes lo que haces, estas borracha! ¡y es muy tarde! ¡vas a despertarlos! ¡por...!

Pero aunque hubiese querido, Penny no hubiera podido hacer nada. En dos zancadas, Amy estaba enfrente del piso de enfrente, aporreandola.

-¡SHELDON! ¡SHELDON COOPER!

Penny quería morirse. No solo iba a despertar a los chicos, sino a todo el edificio con sus gritos.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Amy, por dios, basta!- intentó cuchichear con desesperación. Pero ya era tarde. La puerta se abrió, y apareció Leonard medio adormilado, tambaleante y aun colocándose la bata.

-¿Qué…?

-No es a ti a quien quería ver, pero buenas noches de todos modos, Leonard- le espetó de sopetón Amy mientras lo apartaba y pasaba al apartamento con andares rígidos.

Penny aun seguía en la puerta de su apartamento, completamente atónita, agarrando fuerte a Bernadette que, por el ruido, había levantado la cabeza, observándolo todo con ojos vidriosos y las gafas torcidas.

Fue algo progresivo. Se miraron la una a la otra, con cara de asombro. A Bernadette se le formo una sonrisa tontorrona en la cara, que culminó en una risita pícara.

-No tiene nada de gracia Bernadette- dijo Penny mirándola seriamente, pero la pose no le duro mucho. No pudo soportarlo y acabó riéndose ella también por lo bajini- ¡que puñetas, si que la tiene!- y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra porque sus propias carcajadas no le dejaban agarrar a Bernadette.

-¿Dónde está?-espetó Amy a Leonard.

-¿Dónde está…? Ah, te refieres a Sheldon, esta acostado, ya conoces su horario.

-Mejor, así no hara falta que nos desplacemos a su habitación cuando la cosa se ponga seria.- Leonard la miraba perplejo, casi sin saber muy bien de que hablaba- tu ya me entiendes- dijo juguetona mientras le guiñaba un ojo torpemente. Probablemente pretendiera ser sexy, pero su estado de embriaguez y su falta de experiencia no le daban para mucho.

-Ya… -Leonard no había cambiado de expresión ni un ápice- bueno… ¡oh, aquí estas! ¡Te buscan, Sheldon!

-¿Amy?- Preguntó Sheldon, que acababa de llegar a la sala de estar, mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas alterando mi horario de sueño.

-Bien, Sheldon quédate con ella mientras voy a ayudar a Penny con Bernadette, ¿vale? no tardaré.

Leonard se precipitó hacia la puerta. En el rellano seguía Penny, que había sentado a Bernadette en la escalera para buscar las llaves.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Hey! ¿te vas a perder todo el espectáculo por ayudarme?¡No vale la pena, ve y diviértete por mi!

-¿Sabes, Penny? Con estos dos me pasa como cuando uno presencia un accidente de coche.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esos dos?- pregunto risueña mientras abría la puerta.

-Pues porque quieres dejar de mirar, porque sabes que lo que ves te desagrada, pero por otro lado no quieres apartar la vista- concluyó mientras levantaba a Bernadette del suelo.

Sheldon parpadeó, con una expresión en su rostro que mezclaba la incredulidad con la irritación. No solo estaba interrumpiendo sus horas de sueño sino que además… ¡volvia a estar borracha! Esta situación empezaba a rozar el alcoholismo… al menos desde el punto de vista de Sheldon.

Sin embargo parecía que Amy no se daba cuenta de la expresión de su novio, porque en vez de pedir perdón o amedrentarse, esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba ver sus dientes.

-Sheldon Cooper.

-Amy Farrah-Fowler- le respondió Sheldon cruzando los brazos. No acababa de entender porque de repente volvía a llamarlo por su nombre completo. Hacía ya bastante que ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

-Perdón por despertarte a estas horas. Antes de que lo digas- dijo alzando un dedo y cortando a Sheldon antes de que dijera nada- si, conozco tu horario, me lo diste junto con el contrato de nuestra relación.

-Entonces no entiendo a que puede deberse esta incursión nocturna.

-Porque Sheldon, la llamada de la naturaleza no puede ser ignorada. ¿Sabes a que me refiero, no?-dijo con una voz que trataba de ser insinuante. Se ve que eso tampoco lo tenía muy bien controlado.

-No, no lo sé- respondió aturdido.-¿eso es que necesitas ir al baño…?

-Con eso, Sheldon Cooper, me refiero a que esta noche mi vientre arde de deseo por ti.- dijo Amy, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Sheldon dio uno hacia atrás.

-Sigo sin comprender- replicó nervioso. En realidad sí que entendía, pero prefería, por una vez, no entender. Se felicitó a si mismo mentalmente por ello. Empezaba a mejorar sus habilidades sociales. Seguro que Amy también lo felicitaría… mañana, cuando ella estuviera sobria y el se lo contara.

Amy había usado esa expresión más de una vez refiriéndose a ella misma para dar a entender que estaba excitada sexualmente, o como en lenguaje coloquial se diría , "cachonda". Vaya, que si no se equivocaba, lo que Amy quería era…

-Quiero practicar el coito contigo.

-oh, cielos- exclamó Sheldon casi sin aliento y con desesperación- Amy, soy un hombre de ciencia…

-… que no acepta que tiene pene-concluyó Amy por él.

Sheldon la miró con los ojos como platos.

-No entiendo la relación…

-Esta noche estamos espesos y no entendemos nada, ¿no?- espetó malhumorada Amy. Sheldon casi prefería verla insinuante que enfadada. La Amy enfadada le traía muchos más quebraderos de cabeza que la Amy seductora.- Sheldon, ¿por qué razón tienes pene? –Amy se contestó a si misma antes de que lo hiciera él- ¡porque, al ser marcado como varón por la genética, desarrollas esa estructura para poder copular con una hembra!

-O para orinar- apuntó Sheldon.

Amy continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Sheldon tienes órganos sexuales… _ergo _tienes que tener impulsos sexuales. A no ser que tengas alguna enfermedad, claro- Sheldon pudo observar un atisbo de duda en el rostro de Amy- porque estas sano, ¿no?

-Estoy perfectamente sano- bufó Sheldon como respuesta- precisamente porque, aparte de una buena predisposición genética, evito cualquier actividad insalubre… ¡como el coito! ¡Tú, como bióloga, deberías saber la cantidad de microorganismos nocivos que pueden transmitirse durante el coito!

-Sexys microorganismos- ronroneó Amy.

Sheldon puso los ojos en blanco.- Amy, no voy a mantener relaciones sexuales contigo.

-¿No me encuentras atractiva, Sheldon?

Notó como el tono de voz de Amy se apagaba, y casi pudo ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas detrás de las gafas. Supuso que eso le creaba pena, aunque no acababa de entender el porqué. De repente, una exclamación de "It´s a trap!" sonó en el cerebro de Sheldon. ¿Y si era una de esas trampas femeninas? Sus colegas ya le habían hablado de ellas. Eran preguntas y situaciones en las que, independientemente de lo que se hiciera o dijera, estabas atrapado. Leonard siempre ponía el ejemplo de la típica pregunta tan femenina de: "¿me hace gorda ese vestido?" o "mi amiga es guapa, ¿verdad?". Su respuesta debía de ser meditada y dada con tacto, sino, podría tener más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

Respuesta errónea.

-Entonces Sheldon, ¿cuál es el problema?- Amy parecía envalentonada. Probablemente fuera el alcohol, porque nunca se había atrevido de forma directa a tratar ese tema. Empezó a avanzar hacia Sheldon, alterada.-¡Eres mi novio! ¡Se supone que deberías desearme! ¡Se supone que...!- pero el tropezón no le dejó acabar la frase. Amy cerró los ojos y esperó a recibir el golpe, pero en lugar de eso choco contra una superficie suave, que olía a colonia masculina y a desinfectante para las manos. Levanto la vista, y vió la cara de su novio, que se debatía entre la sorpresa y el pánico.

-Madre mia, que bien hueles- suspiró abrazandose con fuerza a Sheldon y frotando su rostro contra su pecho. Sheldon en ese momento deseaba no haber tenido el impulso de agarrarla antes de que cayera. Se habría caído, pero al menos en ese momento no estaría refregándose contra el como una perra en celo. _"Eso es cruel"__, _le reprochó una vocecilla en su cabeza sospechosamente similar a la de su madre. Pensó que en aquel momento no le importaba en absoluto ser cruel. Lo que quería decir es que… bueno, que…

¡Ella había empezado primero siendo cruel! ¡Estaba ahí, suspirando como una colegiala, haciendo proposiciones indecentes y llenando su bata de germenes! Si eso no era crueldad, ¿qué otra cosa podría serlo?

-Estas muy mal-dijo sin mirarla siquiera a la cara- esta noche puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo puedo dormir en la de Leonard… o en el sofá, en caso de que Penny este tan mal como tu y no pueda quedarse con ella.

-Tu cama es muy grande y hay espacio para los dos- dijo Amy mientras alzaba la mirada y y sonreía.

¡Era difícil llevarle la contraria! ¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda?

Entonces Sheldon, resignado, bajo la mirada. Y se encontró con dos ojos brillantes y verdes que le miraban, ansiosos.

En su mente, flotaron las palabras que Amy pronunció antes tropezar contra el escalón.

_Deberías desearme._

Sin querer, como un relámpago repentino, emergió la visión del pasado de un par de noches en blanco preguntándose porque ley física aún no descubierta se regía el movimiento del pelo (y la caspa) de Amy Farrah-Fowler. También emergió el recuerdo de unas piernas torneadas que surgían de un uniforme de enfermera de la serie de Star Trek. Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.

Amy vió el aturdimiento y el pánico en su cara, y su expresión cambió por completo.

-No tenemos porque practicar el coito hoy.- Notó como Sheldon se relajaba- Con meternos mano me basta- notó como se tensaba otra vez y lo oyó suspirar un "ay, Dios".- ya sabes… la segunda base siempre está ahí- una nueva sonrisa se volvía a dibujar en su cara- incluso, si la cosa se pone interesante, quizás podríamos llegar a la tercera…

Sheldon no sabía a lo que se refería con la tercera base, más allá del termino deportivo. Lo único que sabía es que le estaban empezando a temblar las piernas, que Amy olía a alcohol, que su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de la suya y que se había quedado completamente en blanco en una situación única que no debía servir de precedente.

En ese momento su oído vulcaniano escuchó unas voces detrás de la puerta y sintió un enorme alivio. Si no se equivocaba, eran Leonard y Penny. ¡Su presencia acabaría con esta locura!

De repente escucho un bufido de impaciencia.

-Lo siento, Sheldon, pero no puedo estar toda la vida esperando a que des el primer paso.

El lo vió todo como a cámara lenta. Amy le agarró la mano con firmeza… y le hizó agarrar su pecho. El derecho para ser más exactos. Y a Sheldon lo único que le dio tiempo es a mirar con horror, antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse, junto con el gritito de sorpresa de Penny.

Sheldon miró con desesperación a sus amigos. Penny se tapaba la boca con las manos y a Leonard se le había desencajado la mandibula.

-¡No es lo que parece!-chilló con voz aguda mientras apartaba a Amy… que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-A mi lo que me parece es que nuestro pequeñín se esta haciendo un hombrecito, ¿verdad, Leonard?- dijo Penny con voz emocionada.

Leonard se tapaba la boca, intentando contener la risa.

Sheldon abrió y cerro la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua, sin lograr artícular sonido alguno. Parecía que el quedarse en blanco se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para el. Decidió darse por vencido, se dio la vuelta, con la cara blanca como la pared, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tanto Penny como Leonard podrían jurar que lo escucharon murmurar "vixen".

-Estoy bien- farfulló la pobre Amy Farrah-Fowler desde el suelo.

**Ojala pudiera actualizar todo lo que me gustaría, pero estudios y asuntos personales me lo impiden. Además, me atasque en la escena de Amy y Sheldon. Es más complicado de lo que parece manejarlos a los dos como personajes, sobre todo a Sheldon (y eso que pensé que me iba a costar más Amy por eso de estar borracha). **

**Aparte de esto, me gustaría agradecer los comentarios. Por ahora he tenido buenos comentarios, y lo agradezco.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo, porque de verdad que yo escribiendo si que estoy disfrutando.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Serendipia.**


	3. La trayectoria del vodka de moras

Cargar con Amy resultó mucho más fácil que cargar con Bernadette gracias a la ayuda de Leonard, a pesar de que Amy se tambaleaba y quejaba más que la pequeña microbióloga. Cuando la soltaron en la cama emitió un quejido sordo, y en el momento que intentaron quitarle las gafas intentó morder la mano de Penny, aunque solo quedó en eso, en el intento.

-Suele hacer esas cosas cuando duerme- explicó Penny a un asustado Leonard.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, dejaron a las dos biólogas en la misma cama completamente dormidas y roncando ruidosamente.

-Casi me da miedo dejarte a solas con esas dos. ¿Y si Amy se despierta aún ebria e intenta meterte mano a ti también?- bromeó Leonard a medida que llegaban al salón.

-Oh, no sería la primera vez, así que ya sé cómo reaccionar-le respondió Penny como quien no quiere la cosa. Leonard paró en seco con expresión aturdida, mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Al cabo de unos segundos, agitó la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente cierta imagen bastante desagradable. Prefería no pensar en ello.

-Supongo que hoy me toca dormir en el sofá- Penny parecía ya haberse hecho a la idea.

-Bueno, puedes dormir hoy conmigo- dijo Leonard mientras la abrazaba. Penny le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Gracias, cariño, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarlas solas.

-Después de contarme que Amy ha intentado meterte mano, créeme que estaré mucho más tranquilo si estas lejos de ella, al menos mientras esta ebria.

Penny rió.

-Primero: una de las veces ella estaba sobria, así que el no haber bebido no la hace menos peligrosa. Y segundo: ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¿De qué me pueda gustar más ella que tu?

-eh… ¿si?- le respondió medio en broma medio en serio. Leonard tenía una graciosa expresión en la cara difícil de interpretar.

Penny volvió a reír.

-Ay, cielo, créeme, eso no va a pasar. Amy nunca llega muy lejos. Creo que a pesar de todas las barbaridades que me dice, el rollo bollo no le llama mucho. Además –añadió mientras se rascaba la cabeza con expresión confundida- ya tuve alguna que otra experiencia… en la otra acera, ya me entiendes… y, francamente…

-Un momento… ¿mi novia ha tenido experiencias lésbicas?

-¿eh? Si, bueno, era muy joven, quería experimentar y…

-¿pero cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿era ella amiga tuya? ¿estaba buena?

Penny suspiró… como siempre le pasaba a su novio, a veces su exagerada imaginación y su inseguridad lo hacían volverse demasiado pesado.

-Mira Leonard, es muy tarde… hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

-Pero… pero…

-veeenga… a dormir.

-Peeero…- y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había sido empujado por Penny al rellano, y la chica había cerrado la puerta.- ¿Eso significa que la opción de un trio con otra chica está en pie?

-¿Con que otra chica qué? - dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta una furibunda Penny.

-Con nadie. Es más, no sé de qué estás hablando, yo debería estar ya en la cama, ¿no te parece?

-Si. Más te vale.- le respondió Penny mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Amy parpadeó aturdida, deslumbrada por la luz que se proyectaba desde un resquicio de la ventana que las cortinas no eran capaces de cubrir. Tenía la boca seca, y cuando intentó moverse un poco notó miles de agujas clavándose en el cerebro. Era evidente, por la deshidratación y el malestar, que lo que tenía era una resaca atroz. También podía notarlo por los pequeños lapsos de memoria que tenía desde cierto momento de la noche. Parpadeó, dolorida. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

"Soy una científica, tengo un coeficiente intelectual que supera con creces a la media, y si es así ¿por qué soy incapaz de recordar nada? Oh, parezco estúpida, claro que no recuerdo nada, estoy harta de estudiar cómo afecta el exceso de alcohol en el cerebro, y a mí me ha afectado y bien. Además, no es la primera vez que tengo esta conversación mental conmigo misma, como aquella vez que fuimos a bailar con Sheldon…"

Los recuerdos de aquella noche son borrosos y confusos, al igual que los de esta. Ni siquiera podría decir si es verdad lo que Sheldon le dijo la mañana siguiente con toda la seriedad del mundo. "Me besaste", le comentó como parte de una enumeración de todas las acciones que había llevado a cabo aquella noche. Pero de aquello solo recordaba una imagen borrosa, una sensación de calor que le inundaba los labios y el pecho y que nada tenían que ver con el alcohol, y la voz de Sheldon murmurando "fascinante…"

Nunca se lo había preguntado a Sheldon, pero más de una vez estuvo tentada en preguntarle qué era lo que le había parecido tan fascinante. ¿Sus labios? ¿Ella? ¿Qué él no hubiera manifestado ninguna arcada al besarla?

También había una pregunta que nunca formularía, porque le aterrorizaba la respuesta.

"¿Me devolvió él aquel beso?"

Eso era pensar demasiado para una mañana de resaca. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

Un bulto se movió a su lado, emitiendo pequeños quejidos. Bernadette tenía un aspecto lamentable. Tenía el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras enormes.

-Dios mio… necesito agua.

-Bienvenida al club.- masculló Amy como pudo.

-Menuda nochecita, ¿eh?

-Podría responderte si al menos recordara algo. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Bernadette abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No.

-¿Nada de nada?

Amy hizo un esfuerzo. Podía recordar como llego al edificio con Penny, pero no recordaba como había llegado a la cama. De repente notó un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

-¿no habrá pasado nada entre nosotras, verdad?

-¿Pero que va a pasar, Amy?- dijo ofendida Bernadette.

-No se… algo sexual… dos jóvenes muchachas en una cama… da que pensar…

-¡Amy!- exclamó completamente indignada Bernadette.

- Anoche estaba muy borracha, podría haber cometido cualquier locura-se excusó.

Bernadette emitió una risita muy aguda.

-Pues no vas muy desencaminada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó ahora ya alarmada Amy.

Bernadette empezó a reir a carcajada limpia.

-Bernadette, si me dijeras que es lo que es tan divertido, podríamos reírnos las dos- "o yo morirme de la vergüenza y el disgusto, las dos opciones están contempladas".

Pero Bernadette ya no podía parar de reírse. Parecía que el recuerdo de anoche le hacía mucha gracia. A Amy le hubiera gustado decirle que parara. Que le contara lo que ocurrió porque la estaba asustando. Pero la arcada no le dejó articular ni una palabra.

El alarido de Bernadette se pudo escuchar hasta en el rellano de la escalera.

-Fue sin querer, de verdad.

-Te aseguro que si hubiera sido queriendo ya te hubiera retirado la palabra- le contestó Bernadette fulminándola con la mirada antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-No sé porque te enfadas tanto, si te hubieras tenido que duchar de todas formas… ¿o eres de "esa clase" de gente?- preguntó Amy torciendo el gesto.

-¡No, no soy de "esa clase" de gente! ¡y preferiría haberme duchado en mi casa, y sin vomito encima con olor a vodka de moras!

-Pues da gracias a que no has sido tú quien ha tenido que poner la lavadora- dijo Penny torciendo la nariz.

-Siento las molestias, de verdad. –se volvió a disculpar Amy.

-Ya esta, se acabaron las disculpas por hoy. Son cosas que ocurren, es lo más normal del mundo. A mí me ha pasado un montón de veces… bueno, me han vomitado en los zapatos no en la cabeza… pero sigue siendo normal después de una noche de borrachera.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Bernadette estuviera en la trayectoria del vomito?

-¡Podrías haber girado la cabeza!- casi gritó Bernadette a Amy hecha una fiera.

-Muy bien, señoritas, se acabaron las discusiones por hoy. Es temprano, estamos de resaca y no es el momento. La próxima vez, Bernadette, le vomitas tu a ella en el pelo y en paz.

-Oh, no- en ese momento se podía percibir un tono de malicia en la voz de Bernadette- haré algo mejor. No pienso decirle lo que hizo ella ayer por la noche.

-¿No me digas que no se acuerda?- dijo Penny soltando una carcajada.

-Por favor, necesito saberlo.-rogó Amy con expresión desesperada.

-Bueno Bernadette, puede que tu no quieras decírselo, pero yo sí. Además, tengo información privilegiada que tú no tienes y que estoy segura te gustaría saber. ¿o quién te crees que la trajo hasta la cama?

-Pensé que vino sola después de que Sheldon la rechazara o algo así.- farfulló Bernadette mientras agarraba su taza de café. La ropa prestada de Penny, que le quedaba inmensa, y el pelo suelto le daban un aspecto muy infantil que la confusión que reflejaba su cara no ayudaba a disminuir.

De repente Amy se tensó en el sofá.

-Recuerdo algo… vi a Sheldon- empezó a dolerle aún más la cabeza y notó como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas de golpe- creo… creo que hice algo que no debí…

-Pues yo creo que te lo montaste muy bien- le respondió con picardía Penny detrás de la cocina.

Bernadette miraba contrariada primero a Amy y luego a Penny.

-¿Pero queréis decir de una vez que es lo que pasó?- explotó.

-Ah, ¿pero no eras tu la que decía que ella no debía enterarse de nada?- preguntó Penny con sorna mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Amy podría haberse deleitado con el hecho de que su pequeña amiga supiera en ese momento menos que ella. O al menos, menos de lo que ella creía saber. Pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de Penny. Porque no acababa de creer que hubiera pasado lo que ella creía recordar que había pasado, ¿no?

¿No?

Bernadette frunció el ceño.

-Muy bien- suspiró con resignación Bernadette- Lárgalo todo. Y no te dejes ningún detalle.

Penny sonrió como respuesta. Y comenzó a hablar.

_**Si, lo se, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar. Intentare tardar menos la próxima vez. Por cierto, voy a intentar hacer un fanfic navideño de TBBT. Así que antes de actualizar este, subiré el otro. Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo a todos;)**_


End file.
